


Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

by NyghtNyght



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crazy In Love, Dedication, I'd tear this city apart for you, Mutual yandere, Obsession, Worship, Yandere, lovelovelovelovelove, mutual obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyghtNyght/pseuds/NyghtNyght
Kudos: 1





	Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

Ignore this its for a joke


End file.
